Pillar of the People in Mordusian Politics
The Pillar of the People has participated in the cabinet of the Government of Mordusia numerous times. Between 2268 and 2368, members were in control of the presidential seat for 75 years. Presidents of Mordusia Twenty three members have been President of Mordusia. Nine of which were women. *'Elisabeth Lombas', first woman elected President, also Speaker of the Party 2209-2213 | 2217-2218 | 2225-2228 | 2228-2231 *'Ann Frenjes' 2272-2276 | 2276-2280 *'Hugo d'Amosse' 2289-2291 *'Dagobert Huse d'Amuy' 2291-2293 | 2293-2295 *'Isabelle Beyen-Smaes' 2295-2297 | 2297-2299 *'Johan van Raesberg' 2299-2301 *'Frederik van Zyl Slabbert' 2301-2303 *'Sarah Hess', first homosexual elected President 2303-2305 | 2305-2307 *'Gnaeus Arminius Maro', died in office 2307-2309 *'Charles Ambrose' 2309-2311 | 2311-2313 *'Ann Hurles', first President to receive the Hero of Terra award 2313-2315 | 2315-2317 | 2317-2319 *'Alexander Cameron' 2319-2321 *'László de Hevesy' 2321-2323 | 2323-2325 | 2325-2327 | 2327-2329 | 2329-2331 | 2331-2333 | 2333-2335 *'Henry Allstein' 2337-2339 | 2339-2341 | 2341-2342 *'Saartje van Kampsch', died in office 2342-2344 | 2344-2346 | 2346-2348 *'Constance Lane' 2348-2350 *'Charles Aldous Fox', also Chancellor of the Republic 2350-2352 *'Catherine Sass-Morgan' 2358-2360 | 2360-2362 | 2362-2364 *'Markus Halle-Soestyn' 2370-2372 | 2372-2374 | 2374-2376 | 2376-2377 *'John Albeck' 2377-2379 | 2379-2381 | 2381-2383 | 2383-2385 *'Evelien Cauwelaert', also Speaker of the Party 2385-2387 | 2387-2389 | 2389-2391 *'Johan Viljoen', also Speaker of the Party 2391-2393 *'Alexander Beytenhuys' 2566-2568 | 2568-2570 Chancellors of the Republic Six members have been Chancellor of the Republic. Two of them were women. *'Gustave d'Amaldan' 2270-2272 *'Charles Emmendael', also Speaker of the Party 2299-2301 *'Christiaan de Wet' 2303-2305 *'Sarah Eyman' 2339-2341 | 2342-2344 | 2344-2346 *'Isabel More' 2352-2354 | 2364-2366 | 2366-2368 *'Charles Aldous Fox', also President of the Republic 2368-2370 | 2370-2372 Ministers of Foreign Affairs Eleven members have been Minister of Foreign Affairs. One of them was a woman. *'Carolus Lombas', brother of founder Ioannes 2197-2204 *'Karel Bethune' 2266-2270 *'Samuel Mileau' 2276-2279 *'Henry Southerwell' 2299-2301 *'Johannes Brand', diplomatic row with Kafuristan 2301-2303 | 2303-2305 | 2305-2307 *'Charles Ambrose', also Minister of Finance and President of Mordusia 2307-2309 | 2309-2311 | 2311-2313 *'Alexander Cameron', also Minister of Finance and President of Mordusia 2313-2313 | 2317-2319 *'Gusztáv Andrássy', Colonel in the Mordusian Army 2321-2323 | 2323-2325 | 2325-2327 | 2327-2329 | 2329-2331 | 2331-2333 | 2333-2335 *'Lisbeta Asoruña' 2337-2339 | 2341-2342 *'Paul Hickeby' 2344-2346 | 2348-2350 | 2350-2352 *'Edward Morgan' 2372-2374 | 2374-2376 | 2376-2377 | 2377-2379 | 2385-2387 | 2387-2389 | 2389-2391 Ministers of Internal Affairs Twelve members have been Minister of Internal Affairs. Four of them were women. *'Mourdes Vatuksin', also Minister of Health and Social Services 2185-2186 *'Missas Paulinas' 2194-2195 *'Willem van Creyweghe' 2270-2272 | 2272-2276 *'Julia Bechtold' 2289-2296 *'James Hertzog' 2301-2303 *'Henry Lowell', also Minister of Infrastructure and Transport 2303-2305 | 2305-2307 *'David Barry' 2313-2313 *'Randall Hughes' 2313-2315 | 2315-2317 *'Anna Maria de Sagunt' 2341-2342 | 2342-2344 *'Uriah Matthews' 2344-2346 | 2348-2350 | 2350-2352 *'Ezra Weynham' 2358-2360 | 2360-2362 | 2362-2364 *'Sofia Aloude' 2377-2379 Ministers of Finance Twelve members have been Minister of Finance. Four of them were women. *'Lassormindas Va Bone Saalas' 2190-2193 | 2196-2197 *'Ferdinand Lannesmaal' 2266-2270 *'Eefje Saatebro' 2296-2299 *'Leopold van Sanen' 2299-2301 *'Jozua Naudé' 2301-2303 | 2303-2305 | 2305-2307 *'Alexander Cameron', also Minister of Foreign Affairs and President of Mordusia 2307-2309 | 2309-2311 | 2311-2313 *'Charles Ambrose', also Minister of Foreign Affairs and President of Mordusia 2313-2313 | 2313-2315 | 2315-2317 *'Aurél Hadik' 2329-2331 | 2331-2333 | 2333-2335 *'Juan Martinez Huelga de Soto' 2337-2339 | 2344-2346 *'Anna-Sophia Verdonez' 2358-2360 | 2364-2366 | 2366-2368 *'Hendrik Soeren' 2385-2387 | 2387-2389 | 2389-2391 *'Mary Douder-Brimes' 2569-2570 Ministers of Defense Ten members have been Minister of Defense. Two of them were women. *'Eybas Lamor' 2193-2194 *'Harald Savelius' 2276-2279 | 2289-2296 *'Steven Haynes' 2299-2301 *'Petrus Joubert' 2303-2305 | 2305-2307 *'Alice Cowan' 2307-2309 | 2309-2311 | 2311-2313 *'William Hurles', also Speaker of the Party 2313-2313 | 2313-2315 | 2315-2317 | 2317-2319 *'Miklós Mádl', Colonel in the Mordusian Army 2319-2321 | 2329-2331 | 2331-2333 | 2333-2335 *'Charles Lemmery' 2337-2339 | 2341-2342 | 2344-2346 | 2348-2350 | 2350-2352 *'Hugh Parker' 2360-2362 | 2362-2364 *'Karel Seraes' 2368-2370 | 2370-2372 | 2377-2379 Ministers of Justice Ten members have been Minister of Justice. Three of them were women. *'Jomoras Truy' 2186-2190 *'Viktor Liposchenski' 2272-2276 *'Carmen Lavere' 2276-2279 | 2289-2296 *'Daniel Malan' 2301-2303 | 2303-2305 | 2305-2307 *'John Laroquette' 2307-2309 | 2309-2311 | 2311-2313 | 2313-2313 *'Adrian Széchenyi' 2321-2323 | 2323-2325 | 2325-2327 | 2327-2329 *'Paul à Mona' 2339-2341 *'Jonas Martinsen' 2342-2344 | 2344-2346 *'Sandra Coleman' 2372-2374 | 2374-2376 | 2376-2377 | 2379-2381 | 2381-2383 | 2383-2385 *'Johann von Raumben' 2569-2570 Ministers of Infrastructure and Transport Eight members have been Minister of Infrastructure and Transport. Five of them were women. *'Mihuale Mittasvorin' 2186-2190 | 2190-2193 | 2196-2197 *'Elisabeth d'Hounen' 2266-2270 *'Elena Maskova' 2999-2301 *'Josias Hoffman' 2303-2305 | 2305-2307 *'Henry Lowell', also Minister of Internal Affairs 2313-2313 | 2317-2319 *'Anastasia Andrapoulos' 2341-2342 *'Inge Zuiten' 2344-2346 | 2348-2350 | 2350-2352 *'Nancy Bolden' 2364-2366 | 2366-2368 Ministers of Health and Social Services Six members have been Minister of Health and Social Services. They were all men. *'Mourdes Vatuksin', also Minister of Internal Affairs 2193-2194 | 2195-2196 *'Jules Soetermeer' 2289-2296 *'Francis Reitz' 2303-2305 | 2305-2307 *'Mátyás Szabó' 2329-2331 | 2331-2333 | 2333-2335 *'John Beckhard' 2337-2339 | 2339-2341 | 2342-2344 | 2344-2346 | 2368-2370 | 2370-2372 *'Henry Lassinger' 2372-2374 | 2374-2376 | 2376-2377 Ministers of Education and Culture Nine members have been Minister of Education and Culture. Twe of them were women. *'Dermigo Versal', also Minister of Science and Technology 2223-2253 *'Vidal Monnesheim' 2266-2270 *'Jean-Paul Simenon', also Speaker of the Party 2299-2301 *'Johannes Strijdom' 2303-2305 | 2305-2307 *'Andrew Parker' 2313-2313 | 2313-2315 | 2315-2317 *'Manuel Sao Grada' 2337-2339 | 2341-2342 | 2344-2346 *'Julian Lepard' 2364-2366 | 2366-2368 *'Audacia Mulares', also Minister of Environment and Tourism 2377-2379 | 2379-2381 | 2381-2383 | 2383-2385 *'Anna Martin' 2385-2387 | 2387-2389 | 2389-2391 Ministers of Science and Technology Eleven members have been Minister of Science and Technology. Four of them were women. *'Dermigo Versal', also Minister of Education and Culture 2185-2186 *'Alfred van Berendrecht' 2270-2272 | 2276-2279 *'Ignace Ooiyen' 2289-2296 *'Els Verbeuren' 2296-2299 *'Martinus Sten' 2303-2305 | 2305-2307 *'Emily Reynolds' 2313-2313 | 2313-2315 | 2315-2317 *'Aladár Zoltán' 2319-2321 | 2329-2331 | 2331-2333 | 2333-2335 *'Nina Perez' 2339-2341 | 2341-2342 | 2344-2346 *'Manuel Satal' 2348-2350 | 2350-2352 *'Edward Morgan' 2358-2360 *'Laura Tresham' 2368-2370 | 2370-2372 | 2372-2374 | 2374-2376 | 2376-2377 | 2385-2387 | 2387-2389 | 2389-2391 Ministers of Food and Agriculture Eight members have been Minister of Food and Agriculture. One of them was a woman. *'Moymounde Lamor' 2196-2223 *'Judocus Vrecht' 2270-2272 | 2272-2276 *'Anna-Milena Ernandes' 2296-2299 *'Charles Swart' 2301-2303 | 2303-2305 | 2305-2307 *'Harold Branson' 2313-2313 | 2313-2315 | 2315-2317 | 2317-2319 *'Nándor Lichtenfeld' 2321-2323 | 2323-2325 | 2325-2327 | 2327-2329 *'Victor Raveneau' 2339-2341 | 2344-2346 *'Manuel Satal' 2364-2366 | 2366-2368 | 2377-2379 Ministers of Environment and Tourism Seven members have been Minister of Environment and Tourism. Two of them were women. *'Missas Truy' 2194-2195 | 2197-2204 | 2204-2206 *'Theo Rijmena' 2296-2299 *'Marais Viljoen' 2301-2303 | 2303-2305 | 2305-2307 | 2313-2313 | 2317-2319 *'György Kalocsay' 2321-2323 | 2323-2325 | 2325-2327 | 2327-2329 *'George Gillespie' 2337-2339 | 2339-2341 | 2341-2342 | 2344-2346 | 2348-2350 | 2350-2352 *'Audacia Mulares', also Minister of Education and Culture 2352-2354 | 2360-2362 | 2362-2364 | 2368-2370 | 2370-2372 | 2372-2374 | 2374-2376 | 2376-2377 *'Henry d'Assaux' 2377-2379 *'Victoria Demsdale' 2569-2570 Ministers of Trade and Industry Nine members have been Minister of Trade and Industry. Three of them were women. *'Omosbersas Gaeturguinin' 2190-2193 | 2193-2194 | 2197-2204 *'Paulus Horta', also Speaker of the Party 2266-2270 | 2270-2272 | 2272-2276 | 2289-2296 *'Balthazar Vorster' 2303-2305 | 2305-2307 *'Sarah Nixon' 2307-2309 | 2309-2311 | 2311-2313 | 2313-2313 *'Juan Tomás de la Ayunda' 2317-2319 *'Kató Vajna' 2321-2323 | 2323-2325 | 2325-2327 | 2327-2329 *'Frédéric-Charles de la Manche' 2337-2339 | 2342-2344 *'Bernard Thule' 2344-2346 | 2348-2350 | 2350-2352 *'Maria Albaso' 2360-2362 | 2362-2364 | 2377-2379 | 2379-2381 | 2381-2383 | 2383-2385 *'Rudy Fiorese' 2569-2570 Category:Political parties in Mordusia